


Tear in my heart

by PanicAtThePenetration



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-04-20 19:46:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4800011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanicAtThePenetration/pseuds/PanicAtThePenetration
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tyler is kicked out, he does the only thing he can think of. He calls Josh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"And don't you ever come back!"

That's the last thing Tyler heard his father yell before he was kicked out, barely having enough time to grab his backpack that held some of his clothes. He did the first thing he could think of, he called his best friend Josh. 

"Hey, man. What's up? It's like, 7am." Josh said on the other line, causing Tyler to smile. 

"Oh yeah... Sorry about that... I was just wondering if I could stay over for a little bit?" Tyler got out, trying to force back his tears. Too bad Josh had known him for long enough to catch onto his friends dread.

"Ty what's wrong? Of course you can stay over, do you want me to come pick you up-"

"NO!" Tyler yelled, interrupting Josh.  
"Well... I mean I'm already on my way." It wasn't a complete lie, Tyler just didn't want Josh asking any questions about why he's not at home. 

"Are you sure you're alright?" Josh asked, worry clear in his voice. 

"Yeah of course, why wouldn't I be?" Tyler could tell Josh didn't believe him, but it got Josh to stop asking questions.

"Well ok. See you." Josh said, already thinking of a plan to get his friend to spill what was on his mind. Josh was confused why Tyler wasn't open about it, he always tells Josh his problems. Which led him to believe it wasn't the usual self-image or existential crisis kind of problem. 

***

About a half hour later, Tyler arrived at Josh's. He pulled out the spare key that was given to him a little over a year ago when Josh had moved out of his parents house and got his own job. Tyler and him were planning to move out with each other, but Tyler had yet to find a job and only wanted to live there when he was sure he could help pay rent. 

Tyler opened the door, stepping in and locking it behind him. Josh was sitting in the living room, freshly showered. His dyed red hair was still damp, and he wore a black tee shirt with his skinny jeans. Josh's head turned when he heard the door, and his smile could've surely blinded Tyler. 

"Hey, Tyler!" He said enthusiastically, standing up and walking into the kitchen where Tyler was standing. 

"Hey, Josh..." Tyler mumbled, cursing himself for how his voice shook. He felt Josh's arms wrap around him, and he returned the hug easily.

"Hey, it's ok Ty." Josh comforted, realizing Tyler had started crying from the growing wet spot on his shoulder. "Shhhhh... What's the matter? It's ok, you can tell me" Josh whispered comfortingly. 

Tyler figured it was now or never. "My parents... They kicked... Me out... Because-" he broke of into a sob, grabbing onto Josh's back as his knees gave out, all he wanted was to curl into a ball on the floor. 

Josh had his arms under Tyler's, supporting his weight. "Let's go into my room, ok? We can talk about it there." Josh lifted up Tyler, "legs around me please", he'd directed. Josh was shocked about what he'd heard and couldn't think of any reason that Tyler's parents would actually make him leave. He's 23 years old, they can't just throw him on his own. 

After they got to Josh's room, Tyler was curled in Josh's lap on his bed. Josh's mind was going through all the possible scenarios. They were supportive of Tyler's choice to not go to college and pursue music, so that was out. Sure, he didn't have a job but he helped out around the house and took his siblings places. 

After a few minutes, Tyler had calmed down enough to control his tears, and was quietly whimpering. Josh was rubbing his back, whispering comforting words. "I can order some pizza and we can watch a movie. How does that sound?" Asked Josh, deciding to find out why Tyler was kicked out later. 

Tyler looked up at him, blinking away a few stray tears and gave him a small smile, eyes lighting up. "That sounds amazing!" Tyler exclaimed, happy to have a distraction of the thoughts he was having. If only Josh knew why Tyler was made to leave, he wouldn't be treating him this nice. He'd probably kick him out and find a NEW best friend. Tyler pushed those thoughts aside and followed Josh back into the living room, wiping away the tears that were left.


	2. Chapter 2

After eating 2 pizzas by themselves and watching a couple of movies, it had some how become time for bed. Technically Josh didn't have to got to sleep because he has tomorrow off, but he wants to stay with Tyler. 

"Can I borrow some pajamas? I only have day clothes in here" Tyler asked, zipping up his back pack. 

"Yeah dude, you know where they are." Josh answered, walking into the bathroom to brush his teeth. When he finished, he went to put on his pajamas as well. 

Tyler was curled up on his side, blankets being pulled onto him by Josh. Josh crawled in behind him and kissed his forehead, whispering "it's all going to be fine, Ty." 

Tyler took a deep breath, the words actually making him feel better, he rolled over and snuggled into Josh's chest. He fell asleep after softly whispering "all because of you."

***

Tyler usually woke up before Josh, but when he cracked open his eyes he was alone in the bed. He instantly jumped up, about to call out for him when he saw a note on the night stand. It read:

Hey Tyler,   
What's up sleepyhead! Sorry to leave you but some guy called in sick so I have work. I'll be home at 3, I made some pancakes and they're in the fridge. See you in a little bit ;)  
-Love, Josh.

Tyler smiled at his friends kindness, and went to re-heat the pancakes. After he was done pouring his syrup, he dug in. As he was finishing his last piece and humming some tune, his phone buzzed. He was confused at who it could be, as he only usually texted Josh and his... Well USED to text his parents. He slid open the text and read it. His heart sunk. 

It had been from his father, informing him that he should 'come get the rest of his things and then have a nice life'. Oh wait, how could he forget. The best fucking part is that it was signed off with a, "have a nice life in hell, fag." Tyler's vision blurred with tears as he re read the message a few times. Deciding to just ignore it, he groaned when he saw the time. No wonder he was so sore, he slept in until 1. 

He decided to clean around the apartment while waiting for Josh to arrive. He would call him, but he didn't want to trouble Josh. And he'd want to see the text and what Tyler's been avoiding telling him about would kinda be spilled. 

He finished around 2:30, and jumped in the shower to wash off the sweat that had accumulated all over him. He felt golden after a good scrub down, and put on a black tank with some sweatpants and curled up on the couch with some pens and a notebook to try and write some lyrics. 

He'd filled about 5 pages when he heard Josh unlocking the door. He closed his notebook, setting it next to him before jumping up and wrapping Josh in a hug. "Hey, Tyler. I guess you missed me" he said with a smile.

Tyler breathed in Josh's wonderful scent. "You could say that." He laughed out breathlessly, relieved to have a distraction. Especially Josh. 

"So, I was going to make some dinner but I think we should go out. How's Chinese sound?" Josh asked after Tyler released him, pulling off his jacket and hat. 

"Sick." Tyler replied. "I'm going to go get changed, though." He said, gesturing down to his current attire. 

"Hey, no prob. If anything I'm the one that needs to. You look great in anything." Josh said with a wink, walking back into his room. 

Tyler's face immediately flushed dark red. Was Josh flirting with him? No, it was probably just a joke. But what if it wasn't? What if-. Tyler's train I thought was cut off by Josh, who walked back down the hallway without a shirt.

"Well, are you coming or not?" He asked, grabbing Tyler's hand and dragging him towards his room. "I don't know about you but I'm starving." 

Tyler grinned, walking over to his back to start to get dressed. He didn't know what Josh had planned, but he had a feeling tonight was going to be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Schools been crazy and I wrote this late last night, so any mistakes you can blame on my sleep deprived brain. Let me know how you like it so far!
> 
> (Whose ready for the next chapter to be dinner (date?) with Josh and Tyler!).


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPPIE 3:

The car ride to the restaurant they picked was full of small talk and fall out boy playing through the radio that Josh had his CD in. 

As they pulled up, Josh told Tyler to wait here and Tyler watched him get out, loop around the car, and open Tyler's door for him. Tyler blushes slightly and took the hand Josh had our stretched, mumbling a quiet "thank you."

Tyler missed the smirk Josh gave him as they entered the dimly lit building, seating themselves in a booth. The waiter walked over to take their drink orders, saying they'd be right out with a smile. 

"So Tyler, what did you do while I was gone?" Josh asked, flipping pages in his menu, glancing up to look at Tyler.

"Oh, nothing interesting. Just wrote a little and cleaned up." Tyler said, nervously chewing on his lip as he remembered the text. 

Josh sensed Tyler's nerves, and added "are you sure that's all?" And scoffed when Tyler nodded. "Ty, I know you better than I know myself. We both know that's bull shit, so tell me what's up." Josh insisted, grabbing one of Tyler hand in his. 

As Tyler was opening his mouth to reply, the waitress came over, breathing a sigh of relief. 

"Hi! Is there something you two gentlemen would like to start with, or do you just want to order?" She asked, pen and pad in hand. 

Tyler pulled his hand back and stuttered out his order, the blush from earlier coming back when he saw the waitress giggling. 

"Ok, got it. And for you?" She asked Josh. 

"I'll have the sesame chicken with an egg roll." He answered, still eyeing Tyler.

"Ok. It'll be right up!" She said cheerfully, walking over to place their order. 

Tyler fiddled with his thumbs, not wanting to meet Josh's intense gaze.  
"Tyler, I-" 

"I have to go to the bathroom!" Tyler interrupted, jumping up and darting across the room. 

Josh just sighed, pulling his phone out and scrolling through his Twitter feed.

***

Tyler had locked himself in a stall, breathing heavily and fighting tears. Josh can't find out, he just can't. What if he yells at Tyler? Or hits him? Or the worst of all just leaves him. Why did it have to be Josh that Tyler fell for with his beautiful eyes, perfect hair, and amazing tattoos. 

After another 10 minutes Tyler figured he should go back out. He took a deep breath, and slowly walked back over to where Josh and him were seated. Their food had just arrived, but Josh had waited for Tyler to come out of the bathroom before starting. 

"Sorry about that... I just had to... Well... I..." Tyler was stuttering, staring down at his lap. Josh's hand came up to his cheek, pulling up his chin. 

"Yes, Tyler?" Josh asked, letting his hand fall. Staring so deeply into Josh's eyes like that made Tyler loose it. 

"Josh," he started strongly, "I have something to tell you. The real reason why I was kicked out was because... My parents, they found me in my room writing... I told them it was homework... But my dad walked over to look. I tried to hide it, I really did... But he pulled it away and read it." Tyler took a breath, looking up to make sure Josh was following his story. 

"I don't get it, what was on the paper?" Josh asked confusingly, head tilted to the side. 

"Well... It was a song I wrote for someone... A love song to be exact, and it was for you....."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT WILL JOSHS REACTION BE? FIND OUT NEXT TIME
> 
>  
> 
> yo thanks for reading this   
> Peace out -katie


	4. Chapter 4

Josh had a feeling that Tyler had a small crush on him, but he wasn't completely sure. He'd been trying to subtlety flirt with him for the past few days, and noticed how flustered Tyler got.

Tyler had his eyes closed, heart beating rapidly while waiting for Josh's reply. When it didn't come, he looked up and said, "look, I understand if you want me to leave or if you want to hit me, or even-" he trailed off when he saw Josh's toothy grin. 

"Tyler honestly, I had no idea someone like you couldn't see it."  
Josh said with a laugh.

Tyler wasn't catching on, and had started tearing up. "I... I can go if you want?" He asked, looking down at their untouched dinner. 

"Tyler, come on. Let's go to the car, I'll get boxes for this." Josh said, waving towards their food. Tyler nodded and trudged towards the car.

"Wait! How could I forget." Josh started, grabbing Tyler's wrist and turning him around. "I love you too."

Josh slowly leaned in and pressed his lips against Tyler's, shocking the other boy. He was trying to process what happened when Josh pulled away. Tyler's brain started working again, and he yanked Josh back to him by the neck and kissed him back.

Tyler's brain was screeching: HE LKES ME!! HE LIKES ME HE LIKES ME OH MY GODDDD!!!!!

Josh pulled away first, smirking. "Go wait in the car." Josh ordered, grabbing the check the waitress had put on the table and walked up to pay it, leaving a speechless and blushing Tyler behind. 

By the time Josh had walked out into the car with his arms full of their boxes, Tyler had calmed his mind and... Other parts... Down. When Josh slid into the car, Tyler gripped his hand. Josh just smiled at him, leaning in to kiss his cheek. 

"I honestly still can't figure out how you could think I wouldn't love you, Ty." Josh mumbled against Tyler's face before leaning back and starting the car, driving slightly faster than usual to get home. 

"Josh, we should-" Tyler started before getting cut off by Josh. 

"We can talk when we get home." He simply stated, forcing Tyler into silence. The radio was playing softly, alleviating some of the silence. 

As they pulled up to the apartments, Tyler had become panicky. He was all the way out of his comfort zone. He's never had someone else as interested in him friendship-wise or romantically, which was terrifying. He didn't even hear Josh get out, but his door was opening and again, Josh's hand was put out for him. 

"Coming up, darling?" Josh asked, grabbing at Tyler's hand. He watched with adoring eyes the flush spread across Tyler's cheeks, and giggled as he stuttered over his answer. 

After they entered the apartment, Josh set the dinner bags on the counter. Neither of them were very hungry anymore. 

"So, I think we need to talk about this." Josh started, walking to sit at the small dining table. Tyler took the seat across from him. "How long have you been crushing on me?" Josh joked, trying to ease the tension in the air. 

Tyler's hand nervously tapped on the table. "Ummm... I mean probably since we've met, I tried to ignore all of my feelings because I didn't know how my parents would take it and I thought you would be upset." Tyler said in a low tone, slightly embarrassed under Josh's gaze. 

"Tyler, look at me," Josh started, gripping Tyler's hands in his. "I love you so much. I could never hate you. Who gives a fuck about what your parents think, if they don't support what makes you truly happy, then screw them. It's none of their business who you love, and I have loved you for so long. I always will, so I wanted to officially ask you to be my boyfriend." Josh finished with a wide smile, eyes wet. 

Tyler had no control on the tears of joy that flooded his face. "Yes Josh! Of course I want to!" He leaped of of his chair and went to hug Josh, pressing a sweet kiss to his lips. 

"How about we take this somewhere a little more comfortable?" Josh asked Tyler, with his hands wrapped around his waist.

"I'd love that" Tyler breathed out, feeling Josh stand up with him in his arms, leading him to his bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHO WANTS SOME RUMBLY-TUMBLYS IN THE BEDSHEETS NEXT CHAPTER


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took longer than usual, I've been busy with school and over the weekend I skipped my homecoming dance to see twenty one pilots BECAUSE PRIORITIES MOTHER (it's my first dance ever so she was slightly salty about me skipping it) the concert was probably the best I have honestly ever been to I balled my eyes out and Tyler made the cutest fucking jokes but without further ado:  
> S M U T

Josh laid Tyler down on the bed, hands going to pull his own shirt off.  
He felt Tyler's eyes on him and smirked. "You like what you see?" Josh joked. 

He looked into Tyler's eyes, saw the pure lust in them and suddenly didn't feel like joking. Tyler's face was dark red. Josh straddled his thighs, leaning in to kiss him while pulling up Tyler's shirt. 

Tyler pulled away. "Wait!" He gasped out, grabbing Josh's hands. 

Josh looked down and him with furrowed eyebrows. "What's wrong, babe?" He questioned. 

"It's just... I haven't really ever... You know." Tyler mumbled, gesturing between them. 

"Really?" Josh said, surprised.

"I know I know... I just never really found anyone to... Oh god I'm sorry I shouldn't of said anything it's such a turn off we can stop of you want-" Tyler was interrupted by the moan that bubbled out of him when Josh leaned back in to kiss at his neck. 

"That makes this even hotter Tyler. You're just so sensitive." Josh said while taking Tyler's nipple between his fingers and pinching.Tyler moaned loudly, hips jerking up against Josh's.  
"You don't have to be shy with me Ty. I think you are beautiful." Josh said as he drew his hands out from under Tyler's shirt, missing Tyler's blush.

Josh reached over into his nightstand, and pulled out lube and s condom. He heard Tyler's breath hitched and when he looked back down, Tyler was slowly massaging the bulge in his pants.

Josh grabbed his wrist. "None of that baby boy." He said forcefully, going for the button on Tyler's pants. He looked up at Tyler questionably, and when he nodded Josh slowly slid down his jeans, taking his boxers with them. 

Tyler's hands went for Josh's belt, and after some wiggling the only clothes that anyone had on was Tyler's shirt. Josh slowly slid that up, kissing at all of the newly exposed skin. 

Tyler arched his back and moaned loudly when Josh took one of his nipples in his mouth and sucked. "Oh.... Joshie please..." He groaned out, thrusting agains Josh's thigh.

"Hey, it's ok." Josh said, reaching over for the lube and kissing Tyler. "You're going to have to relax, Ty." He warned, slicking up his fingers. He wiggled down the bed, facing Tyler's dick. 

As Josh slowly inserted his first finger, he licked at Tyler's tip. "Ohhhhhh.... Mhm that feels so good JoSH!" Tyler moaned out as Josh slid further down his length.

Tyler's hips moved around, trying to get used to the slight burn of Josh's fingers when suddenly he rubbed against something that had Tyler seeing stars and choking out a moan.  
"Holy shit Josh! What did you do?" Tyler asked.

"That's your prostate." Josh answered as he pushed another finger against Tyler's rim, waiting for him to nod before slowly sliding it in.  
He noticed the grimace on Tyler's face. "Hey, are you ok?" Josh asked as he decided to lean down and lick around his fingers, causing Tyler to wheeze in the breath he was taking.

"Shit! That feels so great!" Moaned Tyler as he grabbed Josh's hair in an attempt to push his tongue deeper. Josh obeyed, and while he had Tyler distracted he slid in another finger. 

"Joshie... Oh god yes!" Tyler moaned as Josh jabbed at his prostate. He groaned in frustration as Josh pulled his fingers out.

"Hey, I'm right here." Josh said as he rolled the condom on and settled on top of Tyler. "Are you ready?" He asked, pressing against his rim.

"Oh, fuck yes I'm ready." Moaned out Tyler, and Josh pushed in as carefully as possible. He stayed still so Tyler could adjust, only starting to thrust after Tyler's nod. 

And boy did he fuck him hard. His thrusts were merciless. "Oh, oh god yes Josh! I'm so close, please let me cum!" Tyler moaned out, sliding up the bed at each of Josh's hard thrusts. 

"After me babe" Josh gritted out, thrusting in faster and gripping Tyler's erection to pump in. Josh leaned down to kiss Tyler sweetly, and moaned through his release as he filled the condom. 

Josh pulled out and tied the condom, tossing it into the trash can. Tyler was so hard it hurt, and there were tears in his eyes. "Please Josh, let me cum!" He cried out.

"Ok, babe. Let me make you cum."  
Josh leaned down and started rimming Tyler while jerking him off, and the wail Tyler let out could probably be heard down the street. He was practically sobbing as he came down, body falling against the bed. 

"Jesus. So hot, Tyler" Josh said as he crawled behind Tyler, spooning him and kissing his forehead. "I love you." Josh whispered, slowly falling asleep. 

"I love you too, Josh."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW ITS NOT MY BEST BUT MY HONORS CLASS IS K I L L I N G  
> ME tell me how you guys like it and if you think it should go on, or if this should be the chapter to end it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys the fic shall continue! I'm super excited because me and my sister are planning to buying pit tickets to Twenty One Pilots concert like 4 states away IT'S WORTH IT THOUGH!

Tyler woke up with his head on Josh's chest, and a smile on his lips when he remembered what happened last night. He looked up, startled when he saw that Josh was staring down at his face.

"Well hello my precious angel, how did you sleep?" Josh asked, pressing a kiss to Tyler's forehead.

"Oh my god, Josh. Precious angel? Really?" Tyler asked, snuggling back against him.

"What? You don't like it, my little golden sun? The light to my day? The grass under my feet? The smile to my-" Josh was cut off by Tyler's hand over his mouth.

"Shut Up!' Tyler laughed out, jerking his hand away when Josh licked it. "You are disgusting." Tyler huffed.

"Hey, you weren't complaining about my tongue last night" Josh said with a wink, laughing at how quickly Tyler blushed and hid his face with his hands. "You are just too cute, Tyler" Josh said as he stood up, stretching and hearing his shoulder pop. He walked out of the room and called out, "I'm making eggs!" and leaving for the kitchen. He grabbed out the milk, eggs, and butter. He was cracking eggs in a bowl when he heard a buzz. He figured it was his phone and went over to the table, only to realize it was Tyler's. He went to put it down when something caught his eye. Tyler had a text message from his father.

Josh didn't mean to snoop, but he was curious. Before he could read any of the text, Tyler was skidding down the hall and grabbing the phone from Josh's hands. "Jesus, Tyler. it's been like 30 hours and you're already cheating? How rude!" Josh joked, trying to relax the horrified look on Tyler's face. He smiled back tightly, eyes wide and hands shaking. "Hey, babe really. What's wrong? I saw your dad sent you a text." Josh asked, and immediately enveloped Tyler in a hug when a broken sob came from the boy. "Shhh... Sh.... It's Ok, Ty. You're safe here. Do you want me to read the message first?" 

Tyler nodded, whispering, "You can read the other ones that he has sent, too." Josh grabbed the phone, slightly upset about Tyler not telling him of the texts but deciding to ignore it. All the text basically said was that his family had ordered a moving truck and would have it delivered to Josh's house, (they knew that was the only place Tyler would go). It was full of his stuff and set to arrive that day at noon. He explained this to Tyler, all while rubbing his back in an attempt to stop his tears. Josh moved him and Tyler to the living room, and they snuggled together on the couch. 

It startled Josh when Tyler spoke, roughly an hour later of Josh whispering against his hair to cheer him up. "Thank you, J. You honestly have no idea how much you've been helping. I'm sorry how much of a burden I've been, I don't know how you put up with me and my worthless self." Tyler finished, fresh tears replacing the old ones. "I can't do anything right. If my parents were made to love me and even they don't, I don't understand how you can!" He cried out, grief coming back full force. "I'm sorry, I'm such a mess." he mumbled and tried to crawl away. Josh immediately grabbed him tighter, kissing him deeply. He felt all of the tension drain out of Tyler, and slightly pulled away

"Oh, Tyler..." Josh mumbled. "I can only hope one day you'll see how much I love you, but i guess I'll just have to prove it to you everyday until then." Josh pulled him close, relief flooding him when he felt Tyler giggle. 

"I love you so much babe." Tyler said quietly, eyes drooping slightly shut. 

Josh noticed. "I love you, too. Now take a nap, I'll be here when you wake up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BAM! NOW ALL I HAVE TO DO IS WRITE AN ESSAY I HAVEN'T STARTED!
> 
> sorry these are so short I'll try and make them longer. Every comment and kudos fills me with love <3-kt


	7. Chapter 7

When Tyler woke up, he had his face smushed into the couch with Josh no where in sight. What he did see when he pulled his face out of the cushion was his keyboard, some of his shoes, and his ukulele. "Huh" He breathed out, sitting up and stretching when he heard a big bang and Josh cursing. He jumped up quickly, maneuvering around boxes and into the kitchen. "Josh! why didn't you wake me up to help you?" Tyler asked while picking up the box Josh dropped.

"You looked too cute, babe. I didn't have the heart to." He replied with a smile. "The truck just left, I moved all of your things in here though. And I made you coffee, here." He finished, turning around and grabbing a cup of coffee and putting it next to Tyler before snatching the box from his hands.

"You really are too good to me, Joshie." Tyler joked, sipping his coffee before deciding to tell Josh what he'd been thinking about since he was kicked out. "I think I'm going to get a job and save up, you know so I can get an apartment and get out of your hair." He said towards the floor, not wanting to see Josh's reaction.

"You don't want to live with me?" Josh asked, shocking Tyler with the amount of sadness were behind those words.

"No, Joshie of course I want to stay here, I don't want to be a bother." He said, coming close and embracing Josh. "You mean the world to me, and I love you more than anything. I could never leave you, I'll stay if it makes you happy, just at least let me get a job to help out with rent and other expenses." Tyler said, holding Josh tightly in his arms as he nodded, his body still shaking. It was hard to see him so weak when he had been so strong for Tyler, but Tyler knew how to cheer him up. "Hey, how about we go out and see a movie? I'm pretty sure I still have the coupon we got from last time for 2 tickets. We could go see the movie you've been dying to see about the old people having their grand kids over, what was it called?"

Josh pulled his head back and answered, "The Visit. I know you hate scary movies, you'd really go and see this with me?" Josh asked with excitement. 

"Of course, anything for you honey. How about we go get dressed and I'll look up movie times?" Tyler said, smiling at Josh's nod and grin. "You are adorable" Tyler said, kissing his nose and walking over to grab his Mac Book. "I'll clean the boxes up after the movie, alright?" Tyler said, placing the laptop on the table and sitting down. 

"Sounds good, I can help too. I'll go and pick out our outfits!" Josh answered, leaving down the hallway towards his room. 

He walked back in a few minutes later, in a pair of black skinnies and a light gray shirt with his red hoodie on over it. He handed Tyler a similar pair of pants, and with one of Josh's gray sweatshirts. "Thanks, baby." Tyler said, reaching to take the clothes and quickly changing. "We should get going, I found a movie showing that's in a half hour." They jumped into the car and made their way to the theater, singing along to some of the songs on Josh's CD. They arrived a few minutes before the movie, used their coupon and bought a drink and tub or popcorn to share. 

********

Why did Tyler agree to this. He spent the whole second half of the movie curled into Josh's side with his heart going a mile a minute. Josh didn't notice, too engrossed in the things happening on the screen. As the movie ended, Tyler couldn't hold it in anymore. He let out a quiet sob, body trembling as he thought about what he'd seen.

"Tyler? Are you ok? What happened?" Josh asked, ignoring the strange looks they were getting.

"I'm so..rr..sorry, Josh. It was just the movie was so sc-" He broke off into another sob. Josh hadn't thought the movie was that bad, enough a little funny to be honest. He knew Tyler tried to avoid watching them whenever possible, so this was probably pretty new to him.

"Hey, shhh... it's ok, let's go home, how does that sound?" Josh asked Tyler, who just nodded and wiped his dripping nose. They held hands on the way home, and Josh stopped and bought them icecream. When they got home, TYler looked around at all his stuff. "How about we take care of this in the morning, Ty." Josh said, wrapping his arm around Tyler and leading him into their bathroom. "How does a bath sound?" 

"That sounds great, Josh." Tyler answered as he jumped up onto the counter. He watched Josh fill the tub with warm water, and add bubbles. 

"Ok, come here." Josh motioned at Tyler, who hopped off the counter and walked over. "Arms up." Josh ordered, taking off Tyler's shirt. He unbuttoned his pants, and struggled to pull them down. After removing the rest of their clothes, Josh helped Tyler climb in and slid behind him. He dampened Tyler's hair and grabbed the soap, massaging it into his scalp. He heard Tyler's satisfied moans, and looked down at him. 

Josh smiled hugely and said, "Well well well, looks like little Tyler wanted to join the party."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I don't know why anyone is putting up with my updating IM SORRY school has been whipping me and I've had friends over all weekend and don't want them to be readin my stuff ya feel? And I saw the visit and I understand it isn't as scary as this makes it seem BUT FOR THE SAKE OF THE FIC LET'S ACT LIKE IT'S THE NEXT INSIDIOUS OR SOMETHIN  
> Tell me if y'all be diggin it or nah and if you want anything to happen differently with this i'm open to your opinions ok bye- <3


	8. Chapter 8

"Oh my god, don't say that ever again." Tyler giggled, leaning back towards Josh's chest and sighing, eyes slipping shut. Josh massaged his stomach, causing small moans to fall from his lips. 

"You love it, don't lie." Josh said as his hands slid slowly lower, moving to caress Tyler's hips. His eyes flew open when Josh's hand brushed against his hard cock. 

"Please..." Tyler whimpered, pushing his hips up. 

"I thought you were tired, baby?" Josh whispered against his head, grip tightening as he began to slowly stroke. Tyler doesn't respond, just keeps pushing his hips up, too focused on the way the tip of his penis was sliding through Josh's hand and above the water, before going back down. 

"Oh, Joshie..." Moaned Tyler, hips moving faster and face pinched in pleasure. 

"Are you close already? We've barely gotten started... But I'll make a deal with you." Josh said with a smirk, stopping his hand much to Tyler's disappointment. 

"What is it? Why'd you stop?" Tyler whined, moving to grab Josh's hand to try and make him start again.

"Ah ah ah Tyler, no touching. How about this... You can choose to either come right now, or you can be a good boy for me and let me plug you up and you can wait until tomorrow, trust me, It'll feel a whole lot better." Tyler whined at Josh's proposal, not knowing why he had the sudden urge to please him.

"I'll be good for you, Joshie... Please, let me be good," Tyler said, not understanding why he was getting so hysterical. 

"You want to be good for me? Hey, it's ok, yeah you can be good." Josh comforted, tilting Tyler's face up to his and kissing him slowly, nibbling against his lip. "How about we go into my room and get you ready?" Josh asked as he helped Tyler up and out of the tub. "Let me clean this up and I'll be on my way." Josh sent him off with a kiss on his cheek. 

"Ok JJ." Tyler responded as he left for Josh's room, a faint blush colouring his cheeks. 

Josh cleaned up the bathroom, running his hands through his hair, thinking about Tyler's reaction earlier. They'd definitely be talking about that tomorrow. He made his way into his room, jaw dropping at the sight. There laid Tyler, legs spread, fingers buried into himself and moaning. "Hey, none of that." Josh said, suddenly next to the bed.

"Jesus!" Yelled Tyler, yanking his hand away. Josh walked over to his closet, reaching into the back and grabbing a little black box, and Tyler couldn't see the other things in them, straining his neck. His curiosity immediately dissipated when he saw the thick, blue plug Josh had pulled out. "That's what you want me to wear?" Tyler asked breathily, eyes wide and expression awestruck. 

"It even comes with a little... surprise." Josh said, laughing mischievously. Tyler's look of confusion was quickly wiped off of his his face when he felt Josh reach between his legs to feel around. "Looks like you're stretched enough." Josh said, slowly sliding the plug in, meeting little resistance. Tyler moaned the whole time, little breathy "Ahs" coming out every few seconds. When it was completely buried inside, they both sighed in relief. "C'mon, Tyler. It's time for bed." Josh said with an evil smirk, clutching the remote in his hand. Tyler just whimpered and lay down next to Josh, rolling onto his side to take some pressure off of his ass. Josh happily spooned behind him, waiting until Tyler's breaths were slightly calmed before clicking the remote to the slowest setting.

"Ohh... What are you doing, J?" Tyler mumbled, sleep threatening to take over. Josh couldn't be having any of that, so he flicked it up to speed 4, immediately noticing the difference.

"Holy shit! Jos...sh.. why.. Mhmm OOh God! Why is it vibrating?" Tyler gasped out, hips pushing forward. 

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Josh replied, pushing up the setting. Oh, what a long night this would be for Tyler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh chapter 8. Thanks for reading my trash, guys.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I know I said I'd make these longer they WILL GET LONGER but you guys probably hate me but you know I had a friend over and a really busy school schedule this week and a concert on Monday and a lot of other shit you probably don't care about but ok enough excuses here it is folks

Josh was slightly snoring behind Tyler, who had been laying there for an hour in a haze of pleasure. Josh had set it to a low level, then went and hid the remote. Tyler could always just pull it out, but he wanted to make Josh proud. He tried not to dwell on how weird he thought that was, and rolled over to curl into Josh's warm chest. He really tried to go to sleep, but with the constant buzzing inside of him reminding him of his erection, he just couldn't.

"Joshie?" He whispered against Josh's neck, hips pushing against his thigh. "Josh, wake up." He groaned, shaking his shoulder.

Josh cracked his eyes open, "what's wrong Tyler?" He asked before yawning. "Have you slept at all?"Tyler whimpered, gripping onto Josh's arm tightly with tears forming in his eyes. "I'm going to take that as a no. Why not? Is there something bothering you?" Josh asked with a smirk, reaching down to grasp Tyler's erection.

"You asshole, you know what's wroNG!" Tyler broke off into a moan, pushing against Josh's hand.

"Hey, you don't speak to me like that. And to think I was going to let you get off. What a shame." Josh sighed as he took his hand back and went to roll over, but not before Tyler wrapped himself around him.

"I'm sorry! Please do something. Please, it hurts so much Josh!" Tyler cried out, tears starting to fall.

Josh's heart melted at the sight. "Hey, hey shhh... It's ok, I'll let you cum now, ok?" Josh saw Tyler nod and lay on his back. Josh climbed over him, scooting down between his legs. He slowly pulled the plug out, cringing at the obscene noise it makes. 

All of the breath Tyler had been holding came wooshing out, body finally relaxed. "Thank you, thank you thank you." He mumbled over and over, pressing his face into the pillow. 

Josh smiled, turning the plug off and setting on the floor. He gripped Tyler's thighs to keep them spread, and slowly slid his mouth down on his dick, all the way to the bottom like it was nothing.

"Oh my god!" Tyler cried out, hips bucking up into Josh's mouth. He felt so exposed with Josh holding his legs open, and he couldn't stop the loud moans erupting from him. "How... How are you so good?" Tyler gasped out.

Josh didn't answer, just started bobbing his head faster and faster. 

"Oh Joshie... I'm so close." Tyler whined, slightly embarrassed by his stamina. 

Of course, Josh noticed. "Yeah? You're close? I'm surprised you've lasted this long." And with that, he sucked on Tyler's head and slid three fingers in, immediately slamming them into Tyler's prostate.

"Oh God! Please I'm- I'm gonna!" His backed arched off the bed as he came, covering Josh's hand and his own chest. He collapsed against the bed weakly, body shaking. 

"Told you it'd be intense." Josh said as he smirked, climbing off the bed to get a cloth. By the time he'd returned, Tyler was passed out on the bed. Josh giggled at his boyfriends cuteness, and wiped off his chest. After disposing of the wash cloth, he climbed into bed with Tyler and pulled up the covers before falling asleep himself.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! Sorry this wasn't done sooner but (Insert excuse here)

Tyler woke to the sound of Josh typing away on his laptop. Tyler sat up and stretched, letting out a loud groan that tampered off into a high whine. "Good morning, babe." Josh said, leaning over and kissing his cheek, loving the blush he causes. 

Tyler mumbled out a sleepy "morning" before standing up to go and get some coffee. "Ow, Shit." He gasped in pain.

"Tyler? What's wrong?" Josh asked worriedly, rushing to his side. 

"Nothing it's just, my stoma-" He cut himself off and rushed to the bathroom, barely making it in time to lean over and be sick into the toilet. He felt Josh behind him, rubbing his back. 

"It's alright, Ty. Shhh..." Josh whispered gently, moving his hand in small circles, he knew how much Tyler hated being sick. "Shhh... That's it, you're ok." He comforted softly as Tyler finished puking, body sagging back towards Josh's. "I'll go get you some water, but we have to get you back into bed first." Tyler just nodded miserably, being no help to Josh who decided to just carry him. 

"J- Joshie, I really don't feel good." Tyler groans, hand clutching his stomach as he curls into a ball on their bed. 

"I know, baby boy. I'm gonna go and see if I have any medicine." Josh said, but Tyler was occupied with trying not to vomit again. Josh came back a few minutes later with a glass of water, some flu pills, and a bowl for Tyler in case he got sick again. "Here you go, these should help" Josh said gently, handing Tyler the pills and the cup of water. Tyler smiled weakly and with Josh's help swallowed the medicine. Josh took the water and bowl and placed them on the nightstand before crawling into the bed next to Tyler and wrapping his arms around him. He was instantly clung to, and Tyler buried his nose into Josh's neck. 

"Hey Josh?" Tyler asked him after a few minutes.

"What's up?" Josh responded, threading his fingers through Tyler's hair. 

"What were you doing earlier, on your laptop? It looked like you were buying something." Tyler asked, body relaxing as Josh kept stroking his head.

"Oh, well I actually wanted to talk to you about that, but I think we should wait until you're feeling better to, well discuss what..." Josh said, trying to figure out how to word what he was thinking.

"To discuss what Josh? I'm fine to talk now!" Tyler said, slightly irritated that Josh wouldn't spit it out.

"Calm down, Ty." Josh demanded, feeling Tyler shrink slightly in his arms. "That! That's what I want to talk about."

"What do you mean?" Tyler asked nervously.

"Ok. Well I was doing some research online... and you remember last night, right?" Josh started.

"How could I forget?" Tyler joked.

"Ok well, you know how when... when I asked you if you wanted to be a good boy for me and you got really worked up about it?" Josh asked. Tyler nodded shyly.  
"Well I think it's because-"

"I don't know why I got upset... i don't really understand but I just had this... strange almost... urge to be good for you." Tyler said nervously, chewing on his lip.

"Yeah, that's what I was getting at. Anyways, I think you might have some kind of a... kink? Yeah some kind of a kink for, well being... good? Or something like that." Josh finished, trying to see Tyler's reaction.

"Ye- yeah? I mean, I don't really understand most of what you said, but- Oh god this is really embarrassing." Tyler groaned as he burrowed his face further into Josh's neck. 

"Hey, it's just me Ty. You know you can tell me anything. We can figure this out together. Agreed?" Josh said.

"Agreed." Tyler responded.

"Ok. Well you need to rest up, I'm gonna go jump in the shower." Josh said, tucking the covers back up after sliding out of them.

 

*************

Tyler woke up a few hours later, head throbbing and with Josh no where in sight. "Josh! Josh, come here!" He frantically called, his whole body feeling sore and achy. 

The door burst open, Josh's hands still covered in water from when he was doing the dishes. "What's wrong Tyler?" Josh asked breathlessly. His face softened when he saw Tyler began to cry, hands clutching at his head. 

"Joshie, make it stop! It hurts so bad!" Tyler sobbed into his arms. Josh climbed onto the bed beside him, wrapping him up him up in his arms. 

"Hey, it's ok Tyler... Shhh... How about a bath?" Josh asked, kissing his burning forehead. Tyler nodded, already feeling better with Josh here.

"As long as what happened last time doesn't happen again, I feel dead." Tyler said with a smile, causing Josh to laugh.

"Whatever you say, baby boy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I don't want to give anyone a heart attack, but I'm debating only writing a few more chapters for this. DON'T HURT ME PLEASE but I've got a lot of other ideas for some other fics and am starting one for a Halloween special type of thing. I feel like this one has had a good run and it's time to start getting SPOOPY.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JOSH SPANKS TY AND TY ENDS UP GETTING AWKWARDLYY HARD AND KINK YAS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woah ok so sorry this took an unexpected turn and there is some spanking in this so if that's not your cup of tea please kindly exit stage left. God bless

Tyler and Josh had spent a lot of time discussing the new roles they'd play in each others life's. Josh had become more dominant, and controlled more of what Tyler did. Tyler only had one job, obey what Josh said. They discussed how much Tyler actually needed this, and it was a relief to both of them that it helped Tyler deal with himself in a way that he used to only be able to do by writing. 

********

Tyler was curled up on the couch, wearing his basketball shorts. He was waiting for Josh to get home, but still had soooo long. Josh promised to take him out to dinner tonight if he was a good boy and did what Josh asked of him. It was simple really. All he was to do was take a shower, do the dishes, and pick up the things he's left scattered around the house. He meant to, honestly. But he found himself still strumming his ukulele softly when Josh walked into the house. 

He heard Josh's shoes squeak as he abruptly stopped. "Tyler Robert Joseph, you better have a good excuse to why you've done nothing I asked you to do." He said angrily, pulling off his coat and toeing off his shoes.

Tyler yawned. "you don't control me." He said sleepily, before he'd realized what just happened. "Josh I'm-"

"Excuse me? What did you just say to me?" Josh yelled angrily.

Tyler looked up, embarrassed. "I... It's just-" 

"I'm waiting."

"I'm sorry! I was working on something and, I- I guess I forgot." Tyler mumbled.

"That's the best you have? You forgot? I asked you to do 3 simple things! And then you disrespect me?" Josh scolded.

"I really- I didn't mean to!" Tyler said miserably, tears welling in his eyes. 

"Well obviously you don't think what I say is important. I'm going to have to punish you." Josh said disappointedly, walking down the hallway and gesturing for Tyler to follow.

Tyler swallowed nervously. "But... But JJ, you never punish me!" 

"I didn't think I would have too, I thought you could handle yourself. I guess I was wrong. I'm very disappointed."

That was it. The second Tyler heard that he was crying, trying to hold in the little sobs.

Josh's face softened a little, before he remembered just what Tyler needed from him. "Crying won't help you now." He stated, walking to sit on the bed against the pillows. "Come lay across my lap."

Tyler whimpered softly, shivering when he realized what was happening.

"Tyler, if I were you I'd hurry." Josh said.

Tyler scurried to climb into his lap, nervous but feeling a little... Excited.

"I'm going to give you 15 spanks, 5 for disobeying, 5 for getting sassy, and the rest are for you to think on." That was all Josh said before Tyler's pants were being yanked down, exposing him to the cool bedroom air.

The first slap comes as a surprise, even though Tyler could feel Josh's arm move. "Count." Josh grunted.

"O-one." Tyler says shakily.

Josh lifted his arm and swung harder, smack ringing out across their bedroom.

"Two." Tyler almost moaned, noticing his dick starting to swell. 

After delivering 7 smacks in a row and Tyler moaning out the numbers, Tyler noticed he was rock hard. 'Oh shit, Josh can't feel this he's going to think I'm a freak.' He thought, and tried to squirm away. Little did he know that only made Josh aware of his... Problem.

Josh gripped his hair, pulling him into his lap. "What the fuck do you think you're doing, slut?" He asked, pushing Tyler onto his stomach and standing up. "Hmm... That got you hard, baby? What a dirty boy, getting off on this. It's supposed to be a punishment, Tyler." Josh said, walking over to the closet. 

"No! I promise I'm not!" Tyler lied, trying to think of nasty things to calm himself down. He heard Josh rustling through the closet.

"Tsk tsk... You were almost done, but now I'm going to have to add more with this." Josh announced, holding up one of his belts. "I'd say 10 more. That's what you get when you disobey, and then lie." 

Tyler whined from the bed. "But I'm not lying-" 

Josh was rolling him over and grabbing his dick. "Feels pretty damn hard to me, babe." He said before pushing him back down. "Now roll back over and let me see that pretty little ass."

Tyler did as he was told, ecstatic that Josh was okay with him liking this. Even willing to continue!

The next slap with the belt is more intense, and has Tyler crying out before mumbling a quiet "ten."

Josh keeps a steady rhythm, beating Tyler like his drums. Alternating his hits to guarantee a shock to Tyler every time, and by the time he literally cried out "25" he was about to come without Josh even touching him.

"Shhh... It's ok, Ty." Josh comforted as Tyler sobbed. "I hope you learned your lesson, but I think there's something we should take care of."   
After having said that, Josh turned Tyler over as gently as possible, reaching for the lube. He squirted a little into his hand, rubbing them together to warm it up before grilling Tyler's cock.

"Oh!" Tyler breathed out, hips thrusting up into Josh's fist. "Joshie!"

Josh smiled, arm moving faster. He took his other hand and slid his pointer finger into Tyler, and jammed it into his prostate. "Oh fuck!" Tyler exclaimed, pushing his hips up faster.   
"J- Josh, I'm gonna, I'm-" and with that he came messily, long ropes of cum covering Josh's hand and Tyler's chest. 

"Good boy, Tyler. You did so, so good." Praised Josh as he slid his fingers out. "Now, how does a bath sound?"

Nothing had ever sounded better to Tyler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY IT TOOK FOREVERRRRRR I don't even know if anyone is still reading this but here it is THE SIN IS STRONG


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi on tumblr! Panicatthepenetration. BET YOU DIDNT EXPECT ME. Sorry I haven't updated this in a while, but our schedules just changed at school and basically I hate it now so I decided to W RITE SOME SIN

Josh was out shopping, strolling through the isles and glancing down at his list every once and a while. He had a few days off of work, and decided to get some things around the house done. He also had plans to do Tyler, a lot. He was strolling through the isle that held lube when his phone chimed. 

TyJo: Hey, Joshie. Can I take a shower and then go to sleep? I know we were going to go out to Lunch today but I have a headache. 

Josh sighed and opened the message, dialing Tyler's number.

"Hello?" Tyler said quietly.

"Hey babe. What's the matter?" He asked worriedly. 

"I mean, nothing bad... My head just hurts." Tyler replied.

"Ok... Well I should be home in an hour, go ahead and do whatever you need to. Well, besides you know what." Josh said as he began to walk towards check out. "I love you."

Blushing, Tyler replied "I love you, too. Thanks!" Before hanging up. 

*******

Josh shouldered open the door, arms full of grocery bags because seriously, fuck 2 trips. He laid them all on the table before going to check on Tyler. 

He quietly opened the door to their room, glancing in and smiling at the sleeping boy. He was laying on his back, in one of Josh's shirts and bottoms. His hair was still a little damp and his eyes were gently shut. Josh turned to leave, before deciding the groceries can wait and that he wanted to stay with Tyler. He crawled under the covers, and pulled his laptop up onto his lap.

******

He had been looking up some presents to get for Tyler, he was thinking a nice collar would do. He was going to get his credit card when something he heard made him stop.

"O-oh." He heard Tyler whimper from behind him, and his first thought was that he was getting sick again, but when Josh turned around he was still asleep. 'Huh,' He thought. 'That's strange.'

"Oh! Joshie." 

Josh's eyes widened when he realized that Tyler must be having a dream about him. He smiled fondly, and then it hit him. He was having a dream about Josh fucking him!Josh giggled, and crawled back into the bed. 

"Oh, J-Josh!" Tyler whimpered quietly, hips thrusting into empty air. 

This was too great. Tyler kicked the sheets down towards his feet, and there was an obvious bulge in the shorts he was wearing. 

Tyler's body was slightly twitching, and his breathing erratic. It was a surprise he didn't wake up, honestly. 

Josh decided to have some fun. He placed his laptop on the side table and layed next to Tyler's body. He layed a hand on his chest, and rubbed his nipples a little through the thin material of his shirt.

He heard Tyler's breath hitch, and felt a tremor roll through his body. He slowly trailed it down to rest against Tyler's clothed dick, and was startled when he let out a loud whine. 

"Ohh... Mhm!" Was the muffled response. Josh smiled, moving his hand faster, watching Tyler's eyebrows knit together. Josh pulled him from his boxers and wrapped his hand around his dick, hand stroking slowly. 

Tyler's hips jerked up and his mouth parted, low moans rolling out from his throat. Josh smiled, reaching up to pull the rest of Tyler's pants off. 

He reached over to the side table and grappled the bottle of lube with a little left inside. He drizzled it over Tyler's dick before slicking up the fingers on his other hand.

He reached down and slowly worked his finger in, careful not to wake Tyler. He was moving around looking for his prostate, and knew he found it when Tyler's whole body jerked and a breathless gasp was ripped from him.

It was quick work after that, Josh jabbing his finger into the same place and sucking on Tyler's dick, noticing how he's ab muscles twitched and tensed, signaling that Tyler was about to cum. 

Josh just sucked harder and shoved his hand faster, loving the breathless noises that fell from Tyler's lips.

Tyler's eyes shot open and he jolted up as he came, loud moan after moan erupting from him. "What are you doing?" He mumbled, before realizing how limp his body felt and he collapsed back against the bed.

Josh giggled, actually giggled and said "Don't act like you didn't like it."

Tyler's breathing calmed after a few moments, as he realized what happened. Josh had never seen his face so red, blush spreading down his cheeks to his neck. "Oh- oh my god." He buried his face in his hands. "This is so embarrassing! Don't look at me!" Tyler groaned, trying to hide under the covers.

Josh just grinned wider, and pulled the covers back. "C'mon, Ty! Don't be like that. It was actually really, really hot." 

Tyler's blush hadn't faltered and he looked up shyly. "Yeah?"

Josh crawled up to lay next to him, pulling the covers over them as he did so. "Yeah."

••••

Josh woke up a few hours later, noting Tyler was no longer next to him. He rolled out of bed sleepily, stumbling his way to the living room. He was surprised to see that Tyler wasn't there. 

He was getting worried until he walked over into the kitchen and saw the most heart warming sight in the world. Tyler lstood there, chocolate smeared across his face and dirty dishes all around. He was staring proudly at a cake that stood in the middle of the storm. 

He turned when he heard footsteps, and smiled at Josh. "Look! I made you a cake, Joshie!" 

Josh couldn't not smiling at his boyfriends cuteness. He walked up and wrapped his arms around Tyler's waist and kissed behind his ear. "It's amazing, babe. I love you so much."

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I'm writing a Christmas fic, and wanted your ideas for some pairings in the fic if you could comment them that'd be fantasticcccc :)


End file.
